This invention relates to an improvement in a spool braking device for a double-bearing fishing reel.
The conventional means for adjusting the braking force of the spool in a double-bearing fishing reel, especially in a large double-bearing fishing reel, has the construction in which an adjustment lever rotating around a reel side-plate is provided on the reel side-plate on the attachment end of a rotary handle so as to rough-adjust the braking force while a dial knob for fine-adjustment is fitted to the reel side-plate to make the fine adjustment. Such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,979 and 3,425,644, for example.
However, the mode of braking the spool varies with the kind of fishing. In other words, some kinds of fishing do not require much adjustment once the braking quantity is set, while others require frequent adjustment of the braking force during fishing. In the latter case, especially, the adjustment operation must be carried out rapidly and reliably.
In the conventional system described above, however, the adjustment lever and the fine adjustment dial knob can not be rotated simultaneously and rapidly. In particular, when the spool is set for braking, it is difficult to release it so that it can rotate completely freely in order to pay out the fishing line, or to return a freely-rotating spool after the fishing line has been paid out to the original braking state in a rapid and smooth way. In addition, the adjustment quantity of the fine adjustment dial knob can not be clearly checked by eye when fishing.